


Querencia

by Links6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Analysis, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean always picks scissors, Everything Hurts, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Blame Tumblr, I made something fun pretty depressing, I'm sure this has been done before, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam always wins, So Wrong It's Right, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Querencia (n) the place where you draw strength from...Dean always picks scissors when they play this game, but he can never figure out why...





	Querencia

**Author's Note:**

> A full on psycho-analysis for their little game of rock, paper, scissors ... why did this depress me so much? I love it.

 

 

 

 

He loses again.

 

Something Sam never can understand. It doesn't make sense to him, how a hunter who's experienced, intelligent and resourceful always pulls this same move.

 

So, Dean heads into the tunnel first, shotgun at the ready and flashlight poised.

 

“If you see a tentacles, don't just stare,” Sam warns and laughs when Dean swears future revenge in honour of his love for Japanese anime.

 

But, the fact remains, they don't know what's down there.

 

So, hell yeah, it sucked to lose a round and have to be the first one to brave the unknown.

 

It was a risky business, after all, going first.

 

The first to be exposed to danger. The first to find out the truth. The first whom would be hurt, at worst, killed. But, they were hunters. They were trained. This is what John prepared them for, after all.

 

The instinct to hunt was nurtured from their youth. They grew into it, Dean more so than Sam. Sam understood the kill, Dean understood the hunt. But that was why they were such an unmatched team.

 

But, that's also the crux of the situation.

 

To know how to kill evil was one thing, the know how to hunt it was another.

 

Prey was easy to strip of life once they were caught, after all.

 

But to hunt those that instinctively hunt others, that was a skill that couldn't be taught.

 

Dean knows, deep down, that this was what had kept him alive for so long, and that had helped him keep Sam alive.

 

But he knows that that's where it stops. Sam didn't have the natural instinct of a hunter.

 

And that's probably why Dean always intentionally picks scissors.

 

Not be because he thinks he'll win.

 

It's because he knows Sam will. And he'll always be okay with that.

 


End file.
